dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Topix War III
Topix War III, also known as the Topix Uprising, was a conflict that stretched from January 5th 2010 to January 10th 2010. It consisted of the developing Topix Rebellion making a final attempt to take back Topix from the trolls. This attempt was futile, with the Rebellion being completely crushed and the troll army barely being dented. To the troll leader, Pincus Shain, he believed that his victory meant that he was the "rightful" leader of Topix, and he claimed that the Dinosaur Forum from then on would be used exclusively for spamming and trolling. Origins The origins of the third topix war can be traced to the original war. The turmoil it caused was never fully erased, and the constant trolling resulted in another war a few weeks later. With Giganotosaurus Fan's departure, the forum was bombarded by yet more trolls, like Pincus Shain and Mike Anderson. The contributors were not at high alert, with many becoming stressed and agitated. Some chose to leave the forum, while the others tried to keep the forum alive. With the recent return of senior users Wilferrel and Ernst Udet, the community attempted to get back to full strength, but their attempts were thrawted by the troll army. Beginning Not knowing Pincus's strength, Ernst Udet suggested that the community try to fight off the trolls, and formed his own army, called The Topix Insurgency, to fight Pincus Shain's army, and reclaim Topix Dinosaur Forum. Many users objected to the idea of another war, including Wilferrel, but the majority of the remaining contributors were willing to try one last time to liberate Topix. On January 5th 2010, Ernst Udet and Spinosaur King declared war on Trolltopia once more, and the two sides went to battle. The Fighting This time around, the users opted for a full on assault on the trolls, attempting to drive them away be sheer force. Heavily outnumbered and knowing that they were the under-dogs, the insurgency stood little chance, but persisted long enough for several users to retreat to Paleo Insanity. Soon, the users began to bombard the trolls with ferocious insults, pushing many of the minor trolls back. Unforunatly, when Pincus began fighting, it was all over. The fighting was intense, but not as severe as in the previous war. Pincus Shain & Texas Duo did the majority of the fighting, and soon had the insurgents pinned back. There was another main factor that fueled Topix War III. After several clashes with Pincus, the Texas Duo, PaudieN1 and the young Zero Percent Wrong, Ohyeah created a troll account "Carcharodontosaurus 101". Also, he often wrote under the guise of PaudieN1's father. He didn't cover his trails properly, and was easily exposed by many. The trolls and a few contributors who didn't approve of the war took advantage of this, using it as proof of their opinion on who were the true villains. The Trolls Triumph Once More A combination of low morale, fatigue at fighting in so many wars and shock, began to cripple the insurgency from within. Many users began to question their loyalty to the cause, and left for Paleo Insanity. Soon, the weakened rebellion was overwhelmed and Pincus Shain declared that the insurgency was no longer a threat. The troll leader demanded that the remaining members of the insurgency surrender or the trolls would continue their rule over the forum. Whilst his rebellion crumbled around him, Ernst Udet declared that he would not surrender, and formally disbanded the insurgency, before dissapearing permanently from the forum. The other users, such as Spinosaur King and the still supported-Ohyeah Spinosaurus fled to Paleo Insanity. After discovering that Paleo Insanity was being abandoned, Spinosaur King created his own forum, Prehistopia, to act as a new, and permanent settlement for the citizens of Topix. Pincus declared the war over, and his empire ruled over the Topix Dinosaur Forum for another 5 days, before being mysteriously disbanded on January 15th. Category:Wars Category:Topix Wars Category:Troll Victories